A slave?
by Mega90
Summary: Gaara is not alone in this world. as a mysterious person enters into his life. A decade has passed and he meets the same person... that he loved from his childhood. NO Yaoi! M for sexual content and language for later chapters.
1. A Friend

_Ok this is my first time writing a story in my life lol. If anything goes wrong, please don't blame me. Cause I suck I writing. I'm not a person who **doesn't** know how to express feelings every well. But this is for the awesome character in naruto. Without him. The anime would have really turned out that bad. But this is for true gaara fan's that understands gaara's anguish._

_This is a love story._**No yaoi!! What so ever**

_Gaara of the desert. I believe he is a beautiful character ; ) lol gaara is too good to love someone in the anime. This Story takes place when Gaara was 6 years old. The only character that I own is **Rin Atsuko **and **Kastashi**. "The first name means cold, while her last name, means warm child". But then again I do suck at picking Japanese names too don't blame me for that too. XD Kastahi means "firmness".

* * *

_

It was a cold night in the sand village and the air is thick at night, it appears to be a full moon upon the village. While everyone is sound asleep. A dark figure from the shadows makes a slow movement. Sitting down, his Pale hands brushes against his face, wiping the tears flowing down his cheeks. Whimpering softly, as he takes the pain.

"It's so cold…" as the red head boy holds him self to keep warmth.

"Gaara….what kind of name is that for me?". He looks to his hands, in his mind trying to find a meaning to it. But finds nothing but pain to his chest.

Gaara looks at a window where he is sitting. He turns around to see Yashamaru sleeping peacefully. Gaara notice that people look so peaceful during their sleep. Wishing that he was able to sleep like that. He knew the most loneliness time of the day is at night. When everyone is at slumber. He doesn't see anyone at sight. It becomes so quiet around him even in his head. Gaara closes his eyes for a few minutes.

Gaara opens his eyes slowly, then his eyes widen. He sees a person coming towards him. It made Gaara shiver when he saw that there was something on the persons face. It was scary looking which Gaara have never seen before. It seem it was a iron mask. It was coming closer, Gaara sided back. As the mask became clearer, there was a symbol on it. It said 'forbidden'. Gaara became terrified as it gotten closer to him. Walking slowly the child collapses to the ground. Gaara is scared if it's another person came to kill him. He only watches him. Gaara finds that he is not moving.

-is, he died?- Gaara thought. Moving closer to him slowly. Breathing calmly as he can.

Still terrified he slowly turns the boy face forward. He studies how the mask covers the young boy's face. "What is this?" Gaara feels something strange about him. Gaara lends forward to see if he is alive. Gaara puts his head on to his chest to hear for a heartbeat. The young boy opens his eyes. Gaara saw metal steel eyes staring at him. the young child jerks back quickly. Not knowing who he is. Gaara kept staring at his eyes; he notices it was slightly glowing. It was also something he has never anyone with those kind of eyes. Gaara can feel that the boy is in pain though his eyes The young boy calms down knowing he doesn't mean no harm. The boy see's the eyes that he meets. The boy knows those eyes and so does Gaara. His eyes make it so clear to see right though him. Gaara eyes sadden when he feels his pain.

"where am I?" the boy responded to his look.

"The sand village." Gaara can see he's not from around here.

"who are – " Gaara stops

He drops to his hands and knees while bowing his head down. "Please, help me!" He lifts his head up Gaara looked into his eyes again. Seeing the same pain again. Hurting his chest. "I'm sorry, I am causing you pain".Gaara wasn't aware; he knew that he felt his own suffering. "Are you able to remove this mask??" he had a desperate voice. Still analyzing him it didn't sound like a young boy. His clothes were rags. His hair was long and spiked black hair.. Gaara was sure of it, he was a boy. But his eyes looked so warm, but the feel was pain. "PLEASE!" his voice rose up higher. Gaara smacks out of his thinking.

"Yes I can". Gaara responded with a quiet voice.

The boy was very happy to know that he can.

He bowed down again."Thank you, so much". He eyes were filled with delight.

Gaara saw that he wasn't a bad person at all and smiled slightly.

* * *

_So, was it good so far? I need a lot of work to do. Shit. It's so late. I just wanted to get it out of my head. This story of mine. By the way. If you don't know what kind of eyes the young boy has. It's from Riddick. Yeah. I love his eyes. But that just only the eyes. I just had to put it on my character. I have a few tricks up my sleeve with his story. Hehehe… _


	2. The Warmth in Coldness

Gaara raised his hand and sand begins to form around the boy's mask, the boy was surprise. Gaara tried to be careful not to hurt him in the process of helping him.

"Stay still and don't move" Gaara concentrate on knowing to take it off since it was locked on his face. "Okay" the boy closes his eyes because of the slight pain. Gaara crushed the side of the mask, the boy screams in pain. The impact was so much on his face. He was bleeding. The boy threw off the mask to the ground. "Sorry! please don't hate me…" Gaara didn't mean to, whimpering slightly. Thinking he was going to be alone again. The boy touches his own face.

He whispers softly to gaara while a tear flows down his cheeks. "I don't hate you, I don't hate you…not one bit".

He smiles at gaara for helping him because no one would. They would be too scared to go even close to him. Gaara eyes widen in surprise to hear some one say that to him. for the first time. He has found a friend. "You're bleeding… doesn't it hurt..?" the young boy touches his open wound on the side of his forehead.

"Yeah it does, but I'm okay, it doesn't hurt that much anymore. I can take more then his." He grins gently; not minding the pain. Gaara didn't understand why he is he smiling when he was bleed. Gaara thought - _maybe it was because I helped him_- Gaara smiles.

"Come with me" Gaara showed him to his house. He knew he needs help with his wound. Gaara wanted to help him. it made him feel good that he can be needed. The boy followed him to the door. "This is where I live". Gaara lead him to inside. "You're so lucky to have a place." But gaara didn't understand. Since he was by himself all the time. And yashamaru is always on a mission. Gaara gives him an ointment.

The boys face was puzzled. He seemed that he has never seen it before or how to use it. "What is it?" Gaara says it with a smile "it's an ointment to help heal your wound". Gaara also takes out bandages. Gaara cleans the blood with a towel. "ouch…" with pain coming from young boy. His face was very dirty while he gently wipe the blood of his cheek and forhead.

"Thank you, again" The boy looked into gaara eyes and smiled.

Gaara couldn't help but smile with him. Gaara doesn't really know what to say. Very weakly he says "you're welcome". Gaara puts on the ointment. Trying to be gentle he wraps the bandage around his head.

"You're so kind to me." The boy looks down. "Nobody has ever treated me this way, such gentleness of you". looks up at gaara.

"…you're alone, I can feel it." Gaara says it with sadness to his eyes.

The young boy refuses to talk about him self anymore because his whole life is about sadness. Then smiles. "It's okay everything will be okay, by the way. What is your name?"

"Gaara, what is yours?" He smiles at him.

"my name is Rin Astsuko…nice to meet you. Heh.". Rin smiles with joy that he didn't feel alone.

"Are you… a boy?" Gaara was confused because of the name. He was sure it was a girl's name.

He chuckle a bit. Amused that he didn't know if he was a guy or not. "heheh,do you really want to know?. fine then, I'll show you". He pulls down his pants. And gaara knew he was a girl. Because he knows the difference, cause it's different from his.

"Oh, uh, I see". Gaara couldn't help but to stare at her. Gaara was blushing in embarrassment then he looked away with redness on his face.

"Hehe. You look surprised." Rin grinned while picking up her pants.

"Well, yeah I am". Looking at another direction Gaara crosses his arms.

"Hey Rin… is it okay if you stay with me to-night?" with a sweet voice looking down the floor, Gaara didn't want to be alone.

"Of course I'll stay…you're my friend". Her steel glowing cold eyes turned into warmth.

"I'm so tired…" she yawns and rubs her eyes. She sees a bed where she can rest.

"I hope you don't mind. I haven't gotten sleep for days." Rin hops on top of the bed into the bed sheets. "is this your bed?" Rin asking in concern. "Yes it is". Gaara didn't care tho. "You can sleep with me then." Rin responded with a sweet voice and smiled at him.

"It's okay, I don't need slee-". But Rin couldn't let him refuse.. She took gaara by the hand and lift him up to the bed quickly. Gaara notice she is very strong.

"I haven't been in a bed for a long time, I just don't want to be alone tonight either". She holds gaara's hand. She lays down holding him close.

Gaara doesn't know what's going on. All he is thinking is, she's so warm. Lying next to her. She pulls him closer to him. to keep warmth in this cold night.

"I will keep you warm, always". Leaning her forehead to his red hair.

She falls into deep sleep so quickly gaara watches her sleep so peacefully. Gaara cuddles into her. He whispers "this **feels** so good…." He never felt so warm before in his chest. He closes his eyes to rest. Watching her; in the cold night ...


	3. Sunrise

_The story is going to take a little longer to finish because I'm moving to a new location. And I'm not even half done with the story. I'm going to type a least 2 or 3 chapters more, if I can do it that is. I really want to finish it. Sadly I'm going to have to wait as well. I also appreciate any kinds of reviews. Good or bad. I just want to know if anyone reads it. Means a lot for newbie. :D Cheese!

* * *

_

It is at sunrise. Gaara was watching her the whole night until morning. He didn't feel alone because of her. He's happy to be with someone during the night as well. Gaara gets off the bed and walks towards the window were a far view of the golden sun hitting the horizon. He closes his eyes and reopens them slowly

_-I feel so warm inside- _Gaara touches the left side of his chest.

He turns around looking at Rin with a smile on his face

"She looks so peaceful" he said as Gaara sat next to her on the bed.

_-Knock knock-_

The door opens slowly. A man enters the room. Gaara turns around.

"Yashamaru…." In a soft tone of voice.

"Good morning Gaara-sama" Yashamaru said and smiles "How are you feeling?" unaware there was a person under the sheets of the bed. He looks towards the bed where gaara was sitting; He finally notices "….Who is there?" with a curious voice he goes towards the bed and removes the bed sheets.

"She is my….friend". Gaara was surprise at himself for saying something he wanted to say for a long time. He looked at Yashamaru like he wanted to keep her.

Yashamaru was surprise by gaara. "Well then, she looks like she needs a home." Yashamaru can tell by looking at her clothes. He smiles at gaara. "I guess she can stay". Gaara's face lid up with happiness. "Thank you so much yashamaru".

"If you need anything Gaara-sama, I'll be down stairs" Yashamaru smiled when he walked out the door. "Okay" Gaara quickly responded.

Gaara touched Rin's shoulder, moving it slowly to wake her up.

"uhm….". Still asleep. Gaara calls her name.

"Rin, it's time to wake up".Gaara spoken with a sweet warm voice that made Rin smile.

She opened her eyes; looking at gaara. The dim sunlight shined over her face. Making her eyes like glowing silver. She slightly grinned at him. "I have never slept so well before, Thank you. I'm glad that you were close to me. I didn't have that nightmare again". She furrowed slightly. Remember the painful nights, of not been able to sleep because of the nightmares of her past, the chaos of the past..

Rin signed "heh.I didn't mean to mention that".

But gaara didn't know what it meant to dream or to have a nightmare. "I can't sleep, so I don't understand what you mean."

Rin was confused with his response "why not?"

Gaara didn't want her to feel like he was not normal; he wanted to impress her instead so he lied.

Gaara grinned at her and said "because I was watching you sleep though out the night".

Rin blushed a bit. "oh, uh. Hehe I see… I didn't know that". She put her hand over his while smiling at him with her sliver glowing eyes looking towards him.

Gaara loved it when she did that to him. a bit blushing he says "you make me feel so warm, Rin". She grins at him "I'm so glad".

"Come Rin," Gaara pulled Rin off the bed. "Where are we going?". Rin quickly said to him."

"Down stairs." Gaara said.

He hold her by the hand and walked out the door. They came across an hallway.Were Rin saw something that interested her.

* * *

_Sorry. if any mistakes were found. I had to make this chapter short. Because I've run out of time. xD I'm moving today. So I don't know when I'll be updating again. Hopefully soon.._


	4. Love?

"Who is that?" Rin bluntly asks as she examines the photo. she can see the familiar face knowing it maybe a relative to Gaara.

"She looks like Yashamaru..." Rin bluntly said again.

Gaara's eyes fell upon it to only to speak these words.

"...She is my mother" he slowly says it like there was something thick in the air and his eyes gazed into trance...like he wanted something, wanting to know looked deep into his eyes and turned to enhance her eyes on that photo once more...looking into Gaara's eyes she knew it was the same eyes she has.

"Why does gaara have this pain?... Did she hurt him?" she thought as she looked at this photograph of his mother.

her eyes started to fall into a trance like state and Pain started to settle quickly.. she knew this pain.

As soon as the Flashbacks started flooding into the gates of Rin's young mind... Rin grabs Gaara's wrist and pulls him against her.

"...I'm so sorry, so sorry!.." Rins cries out while her eyes flowing with tears wrapping her arms around him.

Gaara then finally snaps out it. his teal blue eyes widen and is bewilder on what she was doing... a uplift of warmth overwhelmingly takes over him.

"Rin..." uttered from Gaara's mouth shaking a bit from it all.

" Please don't hurt anymore...I wish not for you to be hurting!" Rins continues to cry out in tears for him on his shoulder.

Gaara felt the need to put his arms around her with his eyes all watery and content Gaara closed his eyes and let this feeling soak into him, so that he may always remember.

"this must be the medicine that Yashamaru was talking about?..."

"...Love..." Young Gaara spoke gently from his lips..

"Heals the wounds of the heart..." Rin whisperer's to his ear finishing his words.

Gaara's eyes open and was stunned to hear those words because he has only heard it from Yashamaru.

Gaara smiles and gulps down the thickness of his throat by the overwhelming feelings.. tears began flowing down his face while holds her even more tightly.

-_Silence draws them closer-_

Gaara smiles while holding both of Rins hands.

"So, it is true..." he confidently says to her

Rin felt so shaken by having someone so close to her. Her eyes gazed down to where they touched hands.

_"It feels untouched..."_ she thought while holding and feeling his hands smiling back at him.

_"It's been so long sin-..."_ stopping her thought she held Gaara's soft hands...

She looked into his eyes and smiles

_"You don't deserve him.." echoed in the deepest parts of her mind._

Rin slightly backs away from him and looks towards the ground slipping away from their holding. Rin bites her bottom lip and withholds herself.

She blushes and grins at him

She grabs his wrist "C'mon Gaara! I wanna show you something!"

and takes him outside while holding his hand.

_"I might as well take this moment while it still last..." _saying to herself.

_"Gaara...is my friend" _she continues to smile at him without a care in the world...


	5. Desert Rose?

"Where are we going!" Gaara happily shouted with delight his in eyes.

_Rin laughed and held Gaara's hand both thrilled and eager as they run through the Sand village. The people of the village were surprised to see Gaara in daylight and let alone with someone else...From a far dark figure appears looking down at them from a watch tower._

"Gaara..." He says coldly with his eyes at a distance from them.

_A ninja with a mask quicky appears._

"Lord Kazekage... The girl that Gaara is with is named Rin, We've been tracking her since she arrived she came from the north region... she seems to be not a threat my lord" The ninja reported while kneeling to him.

"It appears our guest is quite comfortable here... keep an eye on them and do not do anything without my word. Tonight we are going to see if this girl, Rin becomes comfortable after knowing his True form." The Kazekage stated as his cold eyes locks the young ones from a distance.

_Gaara stops to look back at where he sensed the cold presence but nothing was there._

"Huh?.. What's the matter?" Rin asked.

"It's nothing.." Gaara quickly responses with a slight smile.

_"Why are they following me?..." with a disturbed face he looks away._

_"I don't want her to know... too much about me about the hated... it would scare her away" Gaara thought and was afraid that he would lose her. "how will I ever tell her?" Gaara's thoughts started to burden deep inside him Rin sensed a the pain again from him._

"Hey, I'm here don't worry.." Rin holds his hand firmly while walking ahead.

_Gaara looks down and smiles with a sense of relief "her hands feel so warm" Gaara didn't __want this to end and holds her hand firmly._

"We're here..." Rin looked at Gaara surprised to see color on his face.

It appeared they have come to the outskirts of the city to abandon area where wildlife flourished.

"this was the place I was staying for awhile before I- um... met you I mean" Rin tried to not let Gaara know too much about where she came from for she believed that something's shouldn't be told.

"The smell of these flowers lead me to this place... at night they give this silence pleasant scent that I was able to follow" she says while walking through the garden.

Gaara looked at Rin walking behind her...he was amazed that a place like this existed near the Sand village. Gaara smiles at the beautiful garden. Rin turns around and gives her hand to him.

Gaara cheeks turned pink in front of her.

Rin blinks twice to make sure she wasn't losing it. "What's wrong? you're okay?" she never saw a person change colors like that before.

"...um. yes!" Gaara smiled trying to hold himself together. Yet again overwhelmed by feelings he didn't know how to explain.

Rin amazed at the vivid colors he's making on his pale white skin she smiles and out stretches her hand to Gaara.

"... The color he makes when he looks at me reminds me of a desert rose... " Rin smiles to that thought.

She smiles and slowly brushes his hand against hers with a slight pull.

"Come.. my desert rose" with a sweet tone Her pale silver eyes meets with his.

It felt as if her words melted with the scent around them.

"... Desert Rose?..." Gaara says with a confused small tone in his voice.

Her eyes locked with his as if her eyes are melted with his. she smiles back at him.

Gaara turning into deep pink on his white face and becomes speechless without words touches her hand and follows her guild.

_"Ahh...Why do I like this so much?..." Gaara thoughts were at a pause. so confused and was dazed out. with a desperate voice in his mind he softly repeated "I don't want this to end...I don't want this to end."_

_Gaara holds her hands tightly._

_"His hands are warm..." Rin slightly blushes._

They continue to walk through the garden until they reached a small path leading into another area.. and walked in front to somewhat seems to look like a cave.


End file.
